From Dawn To Dusk
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: What happens when the Gargoyles end up meeting a strange female gargoyle who's not all she seems to be? (I know I use the names "Aurora" "Dawn" and "Diana" a lot, but they really do work for a lot of things if you know their history) What secrets is this girl hiding and what will it mean when they finally go back to New York? Will this lonely girl finally find a home?
1. Chapter 1

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-right: 1.0in; text-indent: .5in;"As it is known that the Gargoyle Demona can transform into a human by day due to the magic of Puck, there is a human who also falls prey to the same effects. A child born of magic and might and left to raise herself. She only knows her parent's names and sometimes thinks she hears their voices. By age four she is alone on the streets, by age seventeen she knows that she transforms with no pain, and hides her nightly features under human clothes. She is not afraid of the night, but of what comes with it. She is rarely out after sunset, but does so at midnight each night so that she reminds herself of what she is. She is Aurora Dawn by day and Diana Dusk by night, she is a daughter of magic, yet she's never been away from the small mortal town she was born in… /p 


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave me alone, please!" calls out a voice. A young gargoyle is being attacked by a group of humans. They are welcomed in Manhattan, but this is the other side of the country. Magic isn't even welcome on this side of America anymore. The gargoyle was one of a clan that lived in New York City. He was red with a white mane and large wings. He wore an old set of clothing with a belt buckle on it. His name was Brooklyn. He and his clan had wanted to visit the kingdom of Avalon to find the rest of their clan's children. Goliath, the leader of the New York group, and the six others that lived there with him, were on their way back when the spell that was supposed to lead them back to New York. Instead, it led them to the other side of the country. They were in Washington. A land where the only magic and creatures of old were legends and myths, and even then, they were only vampires and werewolves.

"Leave him alone, you beasts!" At first glance, it was a young lady wearing a trench coat and a black hat lay carefully on her head. Her green eyes gleamed with danger in them. Now that it was night, she was in her element.

"Look, lady, it's a monster, just go home and hide your kids in the house and we'll make sure he doesn't… WAH!" The girl grabbed the foolish man by the collar.

"I said leave him alone. What did he do to you?" Her voice was in a near growl. Brooklyn glanced up weakly at the girl. What he saw shocked him. The clothing were indeed covering her body, but her claws were unmistakable. This wasn't a normal human. "Well? What did he do to you?"

"N…nothing… he's a monster though… a monster… he…"

The girl shoved him away. "A monster? What makes you the judge of that? Beauty married the beast, didn't she? Turned out he was better than the dumb humans! Is that going to be the fact here too? Is it going to be that what you call monsters are actually better than you?" She growled at them. "Get out of here before I lose my temper with you. NOW!" Her voice was strong and scary sounding in the night filled with monsters. She spread her wings from under her coat and it looked like a cape. Not even the gargoyle knew what was going on. "GO!"

The group of men ran as though children afraid of the boogey man. When they were gone, the girl turned to the "monster" they had been trying to beat up. He was wounded badly. He tried to move away from the girl, but found that he could barely even move. He was scared.

"Easy there." Her wings went back in and she had succeeded with not ripping her coat. "I promise, I won't harm you." She noticed his wing seemed to have a tear in it. "Oh no, don't worry. I know some things that people have long forgotten. I can help you. Please don't be afraid of me."

"Who…who are you? Why are you helping me?" He tried to get up and stand, but his legs were weakened. "Aren't you… aren't you afraid of me too?"

"No, not really. You haven't given me reason to fear you yet." She helped him to lift an arm over her shoulder. "Come on, let's get you somewhere safe while it's still night. You can call me Diana. Who are you?" They started walking towards the place that she usually used as her home. It was an old abandoned house at the edge of a cemetery. No one really came down there anymore, so Diana didn't fear anyone finding out about her secrets.

"My…my name is Brooklyn… ungh…" He groaned as he limped along. He didn't want to hurt those humans and had received a bad beating from being outnumbered. "I have to get back… back to… my clan…" He kept looking to the skies for one of them. He had been with Bronx who he had told to get help. "I sent Bronx off… to get help… hope… hope he's with them… I gotta find them… see if they're okay…"

"Easy, easy, we'll find them… but first we have to get you somewhere safe to rest until sunrise. Then you'll heal when you turn to stone, alright?" She reached the edge of the cemetery and brought him towards the empty house. "Just keep going. I'll take care of you."

"How did you know that I turn to stone when the sun comes up?" He managed to ask as suspicions plagued his mind again. He didn't want to be dust.

"I read about it in the library in the house. I'll show you the book and have you lie down while I go find your clan. How does that sound? It'll be easier for me to find them tonight because there aren't any gargoyles around here, at least, none that come alive at night and turn to stone during the day." She opened the door and walked him into a dusty, but quaint little house. She eased him onto the tattered, old, red couch in the living room. She then grabbed the book she had promised him.

"What is this place?" He asked as he opened the book entitled "Myths and Legends of Scotland" with an interest. He found a story that was written about his clan that had been made by the few survivors of the castle Wyvern where he and his clan had originated over a thousand years ago.

"This place used to belong to an old librarian. She died about fifty years ago and people have been saying stuff about this place since then. I found it a few years ago when I needed a place to hide. Most people aren't very kind and when you're on your own you have to find a way to survive on your own." She made a couple of ham sandwiches and handed one to Brooklyn. "You should eat something to save your strength till dawn comes."

"Thanks." He took a small bite of the sandwich while looking at the young lady. He couldn't understand why she was being so nice to him. "What do you mean by alone though? Don't you have a family to watch out for you? Parents or something?"

Diana pulled her coat in tighter and shook her head. "No, I'm afraid my parents died when I was little. I didn't do too well in foster care or orphanages either. I ran off when I turned five and I found this place. I've been here for thirteen years." She looked at the old clock that still worked on the mantle of the fireplace. "I think the sun will be rising in a few hours. I'll go and search for your friends. You should stay here, Brooklyn."

"But…"

"No buts, I don't know where you came from or how there are any gargoyles still existing today, but I'm not going to let you get hurt because these people think you're monsters. Now stay here. Besides, you won't be able to glide with your wing till tomorrow unless you want to risk more injuries to it." She then walked out the door into the night leaving the gargoyle unsure of whether he was afraid, grateful, or happy to have met the mysterious young lady who called herself Diana.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana walked off towards an old tree that had been growing since before anyone could remember. She climbed to the top where a tree house was set and looked around. She was surprised to find that someone else was up in the tree with her, just a little higher up. He was a small brown gargoyle with webbing like wings and large eyes.

"Ah man, Brooklyn, where are you?" He muttered under his breath. Diana smiled as she realized this was one of the clan members she had been looking for. "Brooklyn, where are you!" He called out. He was the youngest of the clan, save for his leader's daughter, Angela. "Come on, pal, where are you brother?" It was rare that he called his rookery brothers "Brother" anymore, since they had gotten their names.

Diana called up to the younger gargoyle. "He's safe back at my place. His wing is hurt though. Are you part of his clan?" The young gargoyle nearly fell off of his branch as he heard this. He looked down and saw the shadowy figure in the trenchcoat and hat. "I'm Diana, are you a friend of Brooklyn's?"

The gargoyle landed in the treehouse, as it had no roof. He looked at the young lady, or at least as much as he was able to. She hid her face under the shadow of her black hat and she kept her body hidden in her trenchcoat. "My name's Lexington… how do I know you're telling the truth?"

Diana just smirked. "He's a red gargoyle with a white mane and black wings. I'll stay here while you go and check out the old house next to the cemetery at the edge of town."

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

Diana sighed. "How can I prove that I'm on the level? Look, all I know is that he's hurt, it's almost dawn."

During all of this, an older gargoyle had been listening in. His name was Hudson. He was the oldest gargoyle alive, a veteran warrior. He had been following the young girl silently after watching her rescue young Brooklyn. He had been about to join the fight and defend him when the he had seen the girl rush up and yell at the hooligans to stop. He saw how she calmed Brooklyn's fear and brought him to her home. He didn't know quite what her reason for helping Brooklyn was, but she seemed to be a kind soul.

"Um…" Lexington didn't really know how to answer her on that. He wanted to believe that his brother was alright, but at the same time he was worried.

Diana looked at him and thought about how to get Brooklyn's clan to him. "Look, if you don't believe me, then I'll bring him tomorrow after his wing is fixed. I can't let him go and hurt his wing more by gliding around looking for you. I'll go back and tell him that I found you and that you're alright. He said you had a clan, can you at least tell your clan leader he's fine?"

Lexington looked at her funny. "How do you know you aren't talking to him?" Lexington puffed up his chest trying to look tough. Hudson and Diana rolled their eyes.

"Let's just say that you don't seem the leading type and leave it at that, Lexington." Diana then looked over the edge and opened her coat in a way that neither gargoyle could see what was in it. "I'll bring Brooklyn tomorrow just after sunset. He'll be fine by then." She then surprisingly jumped off the edge and seemed to glide down with her coat as a parachute or a hang glider which barely covered her wings. When she landed she looked up once more to the surprised gargoyle, hiding her face in the shadows. "Remember, just after sunset. He won't be able to glide till tomorrow anyway. I don't recommend resting in that tree either by the way. It's not strong enough for stone." She called as she walked off towards the cemetery, the house, and to her guest, Brooklyn.


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklyn was feeling better and had explored the old rundown house by the time his hostess had returned. He looked at her with worry. "Did you find them? Are they okay?"

"I found one called Lexington. Is he part of your clan?" Diana kept her clothes tightly on her, as though afraid of something.

"Yeah, was he with anyone? Did you see any others?" His eyes widened with hope as he looked to the young lady.

"I didn't see anyone. He didn't believe me when I told him where you were. I told him I'd bring you to the tree house I found him looking over tomorrow after sunset."

Brooklyn looked at her questioningly. "Why so long?"

Diana grabbed his wing and he noticed she was wearing a set of black gloves now. She gently lifted his wing and showed him the tear in it. "I can't fix this until you turn to stone. Then I can apply some cement to it and it'll be repaired by dusk."

Brooklyn grimaced at the simplicity of the girl's plan. "I don't think it's that simple."

Diana sighed and said, "Probably not, but it's the best idea I have, so unless you've got a better idea on how to fix a hole in your wing, please just deal with it." She wasn't really used to dealing with others, as she had been forced into a solitary existence for most of her life. She let go of his wing and walked over to the kitchen. "By the way, before you ask, I have no idea how this place still has power. It also has running water, so feel free to clean yourself up before the sun rises. I recommend that by dawn you either be in the art room over there," She pointed to the room that had parts of clay and a chisel as well as some other art supplies. "…or you can go and stand with the other stone figures out in the cemetery." Brooklyn smirked at her trying to act tough, but noticed the quiver in her voice. Something was bugging her.

She walked back outside and noticed a figure standing near the edge of the cemetery. "I've never seen a human so calm when they first meet a gargoyle, lass." Hudson moved into the moonlight. Diana squatted down as though ready to pounce. "Don't worry, lass. I'm not gonna hurt ya. My name's Hudson. I'm from the same clan as Brooklyn." At this, Diana eased up a little.

Then she tensed up again as she saw another shadow rushing towards her. She tried to jump out of the way but was tackled by Bronx, the gargoyle dog. "OOF!" The gargoyle was standing on her as she tried to get herself out of its grasp. "Let me up!"

Bronx was an over eager dog of a gargoyle that was easily excited about things. He grabbed at the girl's hat as she tried to get the overgrown puppy off of her. Hudson managed to back the dog off of her. "Easy there, boy, easy. Sorry lass, he's just a big dog, full of excitement and all." Bronx had managed to grab her hat and had it in his mouth as he looked at the girl. As she picked herself up, she felt something was off. She noticed the dog had her hat.

Brooklyn had come out as he heard the commotion and was happy to see Bronx and Hudson. Then he noticed Diana clutching her face as she got up. "Hey, what's… what's going on?"

Diana's narrow green eyes widened with fear as she looked at the gargoyles around her. She didn't look like a human without her hat. She looked like a gargoyle! Her skin was a light blue and her ears were tall and sharpened like an elf's. It was at this point that the sun started to rise with all three gargoyles in shock as Diana started to turn pale. Hudson was the last to turn to stone as his eyes caught glimpse of Diana Dusk's transformation into a human, into Aurora Dawn.


	5. Chapter 5

As the sun rose over, Diana felt regret and fear, and yet she felt relieved. She had until sunset to figure out how to explain all of this. Her ears started to shrink and her skin turned into a pale pink. Her eyes also turned into a watery blue. She sighed. No longer was she the terrifying creature known as Diana. Now she was a weak human orphan known as Aurora the street artist.

"I better keep my promise and patch up your wing, Brooklyn." She walked over to the shack where she kept her statue making equipment. In there she had cement, both in blocks and in bags that just needed to get wet. There were also carving tools that she could use to chisel out statues and repair them. She grabbed the repair tools and started to carefully repair Brooklyn's wing as it was stone. When she was sure it was strong and dry, she left to go seek out Lexington's perch.

She walked back to the woods where she had found him and looked around. She started off towards the places where she thought gargoyles could be safe. She walked to the church she usually went to and was happily surprised to find a statue that looked just like Lexington talking to some other gargoyles. She smiled. She could go take a nap and come back at sunset for them, but she had a feeling that it'd be better for her to stay near them. She climbed up to the roof by using a set of vines that were growing up the building. When she reached the top she grabbed a small bag of cheese crackers from her coat pocket, ate a few, and then went to sleep next to the statue of Saint Mary.

When she awoke, she was surprised it was already dark and the gargoyles that had been standing next in front of her, were now looking at her funny. "Whoops, looks like I slept in. No matter, Hudson and Bronx are with Brooklyn, so he should be fine." She picked herself up slowly and then frowned. She felt the top of her head. "Give me back my hat." She held her claw out for it. She had taken off her gloves to do the repair work for Brooklyn's wing and they were now in her pocket. Her claws were shaped like a human's hands, and yet the fingers were sharpened to an edge and could be called talons.

Lexington slowly gave her back her cap with an embarrassed look on his face. He hadn't realized he had been talking to a gargoyle last night. "Sorry."

Her harsh glare softened as she placed her hat back on her head to cover up the sharpened crown like top of her face. She looked to the larger gargoyles who stood behind Lexington. One, who was obviously the leader of the clan, was tall, muscular, and had a black mane with purple and black coloring. His eyes showed kindness and wisdom as well as intelligence, but they also showed that anger was a constant emotion for him. The only female in the group had similar coloring but was small, sinewy, but definitely strong. They were related in some way, that much was obvious. The last gargoyle was tall, fat, yet muscular, and teal in his coloring. He looked sorta like a sea creature because of how his face was shaped, but his large wings quickly dispelled that delusion.

Diana looked down at the roof of the church and sighed. "No, it's my fault. I just don't like losing what few clothes I have because I don't like the humans looking at me. As long as I keep under radar, I don't have anyone coming my way and messing up my place. I do have to live there during the day and at night ya know."

"Who are you, exactly?" The leader asked. His arms were crossed as he looked down at her. Diana was only slightly taller than Lexington.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm not used to people talking to me or even noticing me. I'm Diana, named after the moon goddess of ancient Rome. Listen, I have to get back home, I left Brooklyn and Hudson without an explanation, and Bronx is with them also, so we should hurry before he gets into my art supplies and ruins my day job."

"What do you mean? Gargoyles turn to stone during the day." The large green one said as his leader looked at the girl with a confused look.

"You do, I don't, but I'll explain later, as I said, we better be going." She took off her coat and put it into a bag that she had hidden under her coat. It was a black satchel with a small stone for the clasp. Under her coat was her outfit and wings. As she released her wings from her sides, they looked similar to a set of bat wings, only blue and black, following the rest of her coloring. Her hair was silver like the moon and flowed long in the wind, and her green eyes were dark like a forest. Her long tail was similar to that of a dragon. She stuffed her hat into the bag as well and stretched her wings. "Let's get going, I haven't had a good reason to glide in months, but we need to hurry over to the cemetery before they leave." She then looked at the rest of the gargoyles. "But before we set off though, can I at least get your names please? We probably have time for that…"

Goliath nodded slowly. "I am called Goliath. This is Broadway and my daughter, Angela, and it seems that you already know Lexington."

Diana smirked. "I had the pleasure to meet the rest of your clan last night. Let's head off." She looked over the side of the building and took a deep breath. She hated heights and rarely ever glided. Jumping out of the treehouse was different because it wasn't as high up as the church building and there were branches to grab if she messed up her jump. "I haven't glided from this high before…" She muttered as she reached the edge. 'Here goes nothing.' She jumped off the roof with her wings spread wide and found herself gliding to the ground.

The others followed her, confused as she landed. "Why are we landing, Diana?" Lexington asked curiously, he had noticed that the cemetery was half a mile away. "We could easily glide there from here faster than we could run."

Diana bit her lip. "I can't glide very well. You guys can go on ahead using the shadows of the clouds as cover, but I have to walk because I can't glide, alright?" She started to run as the moon started to rise. The rest of the gargoyles just shrugged and took off once more. It was a windy night so they were able to get a good set of wind currents out in this country town. They glided high overhead as she ran towards the cemetery on foot. Unlike most gargoyles, Diana was raised around humans without a single gargoyle interfering with either of her lives. Anything she knew about them came from her books in the old house's library.

When they arrived at the cemetery, Brooklyn was testing out his wings. Diana had been right about how to patch it up without damaging it. His wing was just like new, and felt even stronger than ever. He was happy to see the rest of his clan arrive and was surprised to see Diana walking towards them in her full on gargoyle form, her coat and hat that made her look human were in her bag that she had over her shoulder. She left them to talk while she went and sat on a nearby bench. She didn't need to be in on the conversation, she just needed to make sure that people were happy. Her town was generally peaceful. It had no real need of her or any other kind of mythical protector, but she had nowhere else to go, and had never been out of this town. She had only read about other places.

She smirked as the gargoyles explained what had happened to each other. She caught snatches of their conversations. Apparently, they had gone to a place called Avalon and on their way back had ended up here. Diana thought about it and recalled seeing a strange boat pop up in the lake just north of the cemetery. She waited patiently for them to finish their conversation and waited to hear a question about a boat. She didn't have to wait long for Angela to ask where it had gone. "I saw a wooden boat in the lake just north of here. Maybe it's the one you're looking for?" It didn't take long for Diana to bring them to the lake. It had a boat from Avalon near the shore.


	6. Chapter 6

As the gargoyles started to get into the boat, Brooklyn decided to ask Diana a few questions before they left. "Do you have a clan? Someone to worry about you? You were with us for the past two nights, surely someone's worried about you?"

Diana bit her lip. "No, I'm on my own. I'm not used to people being around me either."

Brooklyn looked to Goliath as she explained her lack of family and clan. Goliath nodded. Hudson smirked. Brooklyn then looked back to Diana. "Why don't you come with us?"

"What?" Diana looked at him with surprise. She was used to people ignoring her, and never being accepted. People bought her drawings and she made enough to buy some food and art supplies to make more. The cycle continued. If she bought clothes, they were always baggy and larger than her body so that she could grow into them. She had been on the streets for years and barely anyone noticed her. Children were more likely to notice her than anyone else, and even then, it wasn't easy to notice them.

"Well, you said you're all alone, and you helped me out. Maybe you could come live with us. I mean, if you want to that is…" Brooklyn grimaced as he talked to her. Though she didn't know it, she was an attractive gargoyle at night, which made it hard for Brooklyn to talk to her without wanting to impress her in some way. Thankfully, he had already learned his lesson from Angela and Maggie on how to treat girls, so he was trying hard not to mess up like that. Brooklyn was not good with girls normally, but Diana wasn't used to actually talking to someone in the first place.

Diana bit her lip again. She wasn't used to this. This was the most anyone had ever talked to her. "Where… where do you all live though? I've never been away from this town before." She wanted to try looking at a new place without fear and she was starting to like hearing these new voices actually talk to her.

"We live on the island of Manhattan." Goliath explained as Diana thought about the offer. "Brooklyn is right, you could stay with our clan. No one should be alone."

Diana looked up at this and smiled softly. They were right, no one should be alone. "But I turn into a human by day, you guys don't, doesn't that scare you or at least weird you out?" She said looking over towards the town. They shook their heads or shrugged, they knew Demona did this as well. "Alright then… thank you."

The other gargoyles smiled as they all went onto the boat. It was larger than most of the boats from Avalon, as it was meant to carry more than three gargoyles. This boat was the size of a ship, but was still operated like a small boat. Goliath used a staff to start them off and they headed for the island of Avalon, and then hopefully back to Manhattan.


	7. Chapter 7

As the boat landed on the shores of Avalon, Diana noticed the sun rising. The gargoyles did not seemed worried by it though and stood on the sands as the sunrise turned them to stone. Diana shuddered as she transformed into Aurora once more. While Diana was a dangerous and strong gargoyle, Aurora was a weak, but creative human, and both parts of her were quite resourceful. As the gargoyles turned to stone, she noticed the boat never left them, even though it wasn't tied up.

She decided to wait there while the sun was up all the way. She didn't have long to wait for a human to come by. She knew how dangerous normal humans were to gargoyles and didn't want her new friends to be hurt. She took out her hat and coat and covered her golden blonde hair and her snowy pale skin. The human that was coming seemed to be a gargoyle at first, but Aurora noticed it was just a set of armor fashioned after Goliath's looks. He had a sword in his sheath and the mask of his helm was down. Aurora took a sniff of the air, as she could often smell things that were out of place, but what she smelled almost sent her tumbling. There were no chemicals, nothing from modern times, no, this place, even the man walking towards her, all seemed to smell old, and yet it smelled like a fresh summer breeze as well.

As the stranger came closer, she got herself between him and the gargoyles. They seemed to have a standoff, yet she possessed no weapons. The armored man raised the mask of his helm and looked at the girl questioningly. "And who are ye, lass?" He spoke similar to Hudson, but had a lighter tone, as though he hadn't really seen more than one or two wars in his old age. He was definitely old, but he had no hostility in his eyes, save that of a protective gaze. "How did ye get here, lass?"

Aurora lifted her hat so that he could see her water blue eyes and stare her straight in the face. "By day I'm called Aurora, like the ancient goddess of the dawn from Rome. I got here by boat with this clan." She indicated to her new friends who were all stone. She then looked at the man once more as he eased up. She smirked as she found herself now talking with the same accent. "And who be ye, good sir?"

The old man chuckled. "I be the guardian of the gargoyles, lass. Me name is Tom, and if Goliath has deemed ya fit to come with him, then who am I to argue, lass heh."

"You know them?" The panic in her suddenly fled as she found herself among a friend to the stone beings behind her.

"Aye, Aurora, ye don't have to fret about that. Why don't you come with me. They'll be safe here, ye have my word. You must be hungry though." Aurora looked down to her stomach. Truth be told she hadn't eaten since yesterday and that was only a sandwich.

"Yes, sorry. Where are you from, Tom?" Aurora asked as they started walking up the beach towards the castle. She eased herself back into her usual accent.

"I'm from a country known as Scotland. Where are you from?" Tom was happy that he couldn't sense any hostilities from the young lady.

"I'm from a land known as America. I lived in Washington. Brooklyn and the others said that they could take me to New York, Manhattan. It sounds great." She smiled like the child she was at heart.

When the two reached the castle, the Tom introduced her to a lady simply known as the princess, Princess Catharine to be exact. They explained the story of how they knew the gargoyles and what had happened to the clan of gargoyles that lived at castle Wyvern. Aurora was amazed as the story led on to explain about the eggs from the gargoyle rookery hatching and growing up on the island. The mighty king Oberon and his queen Tatania were the real rulers of the island of Avalon. The princess, Tom, and the gargoyles were merely guests on the island in their opinion. Oberon and Tatania had stayed in the shadows as the girl walked the halls of their palace with wonder and curiosity. It was merely her bad luck that she should transform into Diana in front of all of them. She had never felt so filled with strength during a transformation before. On Avalon, her wings seemed to become a brighter blue with white tips on the end of the black. She could only explain it in one way, she felt magical. The princess and Tom gasped in surprise as the strange gargoyle's transformation had finished. She was no longer human, and she certainly seemed like a gargoyle. Aurora was now once more Diana and cried at the shock of the humans faces. She ran off to hide, knowing they would tell the others and she would be sent back to live alone, after all, no one wanted a monster like her.


	8. Chapter 8

When the gargoyles were told of this, they were a little surprised, save for Hudson, Bronx, and even Brooklyn. Hudson and Brooklyn went off to search the island for her, knowing that she was afraid and would not know how to leave the island. They found her hiding in a cave among the dunes of the beach on the opposite side from where they had landed the boat. She was crying silently and was barely noticeable. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that she smelled like paint and art supplies, they might not have ever found her. Brooklyn waited outside the cave quietly, fearing he might scare her off. Hudson walked into the cave with little trouble until he reached a smaller area, which the young gargoyle was hiding.

"Awk, I cannae get through… Lass, are ye alright down there?" Diana looked up towards Hudson with shock.

"Yes… yes I'm fine, but I … I scared the humans, didn't I?" Diana was crying. She had felt sure that the princess and the guardian had seen her transform into a gargoyle, for she had no knowledge of the spell cast upon her.

"Aye lass, ye scared them by jumping out the window and seeming to glide on nothingness. They said ya looked human, but to us, ye look like a gargoyle…" Diana's eyes widened as she heard this. She had no idea. "Ye didn't know, did ya?"

"No, I didn't… I thought that everyone saw what I saw, human by day, gargoyle by night…" She shook her head. "I thought my transformation had scared them, so I ran." She then noticed how uncomfortable Hudson was trying to get into the little room she was in. "Oh, sorry, hold on. I'll get out and we can talk on the beach, or in the castle if the princess isn't upset with me that is." Hudson moved back and the young gargoyle easily moved through the hole and out to the beach. She blushed as she noticed Brooklyn had been listening in.

Hudson and Brooklyn brought her back to the castle and to the rest of the clan. She walked in sheepishly with the two on either side so that she didn't run off again.

"There ye are lass, and here I thought ye had perished in the fall." Tom laughed as she walked in. She seemed to be completely human to him, but the Gargoyles saw her as a gargoyle themselves.

"Gargoyles tend to have wings to glide, so I don't see how she could have perished from a fall like what you described." One of the gargoyles who lived on the island said with a confused voice.

Goliath and the others smirked as the two argued. Diana decided to step in and settle it. "I'm from both worlds so you must understand that while one sees me one way, the other sees me in that way. Gargoyles see me as one of their own by night because I am, but humans see me like one of them all the time because by day I am one. I don't know how or why though."

"Why don't you try and cast a spell now my child? One that will enable you to show what you see to those who you want to see?" a female voice whispered into Diana's ears. She was used to getting tips like this. She liked to believe that her parents had not really abandoned her as a child, but were still watching her.

Diana simply nodded once and put a claw on her heart. "**_Scales by night and skin by light, from illusion to focus, I call with my own voice. Reveal to the princess and to the guardian, let them see what the gargoyles see. Let them see me as I am, at always and forever more._**" She looked towards the princess and the guardian as she felt her scales and wings tingle. "Do you see me now? Do you see Diana Dusk, the lone gargoyle of Shelton, Washington? Do you see me as I am?" Her eyes were downcast. She looked almost human and yet not. She was scared.

The guardian and the princess both nodded with smiles on their faces. They now understood and they now saw her as the gargoyle that the others saw as well.


	9. Chapter 9

When the sun came again, Aurora Dawn walked the halls of the castle while the others slept. As she walked she sensed there was other life in the stone halls of Avalon's castle. She walked into a throne room full of powerful beings without a shred of fear etched into her face. She felt her plain clothes change for some reason into a gown of silk and royalty. She did not fear the beings around her but she did fear the gown and the two even more powerful beings who sat and looked at her with power in their entire being. She felt the stares of every being in the room, including the princess as she had walked past and noticed the child walk into the room. The Gathering was a gathering of all of Oberon's children, and was as such, the gathering of the most powerful beings in existence. Aurora walked past the line that waited to greet the lord and lady and knelt before them in her human form with only her gown to cover her fear.

"I heard you summon me and I have come. I am glad to finally meet you in person." Aurora's voice did not waver, nor did her form. Those around her glared with an unrivaled passion. They did not understand who this foolish mortal human was to come in unannounced in front of their father and Lord Oberon.

Oberon looked upon the mortal human with pride, and what seemed to be genuine joy in his eyes. "Ah, the youngest and the last of my children. I am pleased to see you in person once more, my young one. Welcome to Avalon, Aurora of the Dawn. Welcome, my child." He stood up as his wife, Tatania, walked over to the young lady and took her hand as she stood up.

Aurora said nothing but smiled with tears in her eyes. Tatania gazed into her eyes and saw the courage and skills in her heart. "You have passed all of my expectations, my young one. Though now tied to the mortal world in a way that none have ever done so before, your life will still become a long and hard one. I know where you go, and I hope you will find happiness this way." Tatania smiled proudly.

Aurora blushed in confusion. She had never expected her parents to be proud of her, especially when she now realized they were immortal beings of magic while she was without a doubt, a mortal who had raised herself while she had dealt with her own transformations and small bits of magic. "Thank you, Mother. I hope that you will be pleased with my decisions. I wish to live among others as a member of something. The gargoyles have given me a chance to live among them at night. I pray you will allow me this chance at a real life, Mother? Father?" She looked to both who simply nodded with contempt smiles. She accepted that she would never be able to call this place her home so long as she wished to live as a mortal and among others.

The blonde human smiled and her clothes transformed back into her original clothing, no longer looking regal, but common. The others looked upon her with shock, save for a few who had been smiling the whole time. Some of them liked her, but it seemed that they would still stay as strangers to her. This was the way of the children of Oberon, but she was alright with that.


	10. Chapter 10

Aurora explained the strange voices in her head to the princess, and that her parents were Oberon and Tatania only they had never met before, and pleaded with her to keep it silent to the gargoyles save for if it was necessary. That night, after the gargoyles had awakened from their stone sleep, Goliath's clan started towards Manhattan once more, hoping that Avalon would actually bring them home.

Goliath sighed in relief as they found themselves in a lake in Manhattan at the midnight hour. Diana looked upon it in wonder as she found herself surrounded by skyscrapers and towers. She immediately took notice of a tower that was taller than all the others, and had a castle for the cherry on top. "Amazing…"

The other gargoyles smiled, remembering their first impressions of the city. Diana drew her coat in over her features though when she saw a human approaching. Brooklyn put an claw on her shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry, she's a friend."

Elisa Maza waved her hand towards the gargoyles as they left the boat. Bronx nearly knocked her down as he tried to lick her. "Heh, alright, Bronx, I missed you too. How was Avalon?" She asked Goliath as he and the others came close. Diana stood next to Brooklyn and Hudson, trying to put her hat and coat over her wings. Elisa noticed her and was confused. "I thought you guys were just going to Avalon at least…"

Goliath looked to her gaze and noticed Diana was trying to hide her gargoyle features again. "Yes, but since when did Avalon let us go without a trip? Thankfully it was only one this time. This is Diana. She was all alone in her home in…?"

"Shelton, Washington, I apologize for me acting skeptic, but I'm not used to humans at night…" She put a claw to her mouth to shut herself up. She knew that this must be confusing her and since she was a friend to the gargoyles, she started muttering the spell from before that had allowed the princess and Tom to see her in both forms. This time she adjusted the spell to work for any friend of the gargoyles.

Elisa blinked and then took notice of the claw that was covering the young girl's mouth. "When else would a gargoyle know a human?" She actually knew a couple of ways that would have made it possible, but she wasn't sure that it was possible for just any gargoyle to get their hands on.

"Um… I don't think I should explain that at the moment…" Diana pricked her ears up to a helicopter sound and was ready to grab the others and run when Brooklyn put his claw on her shoulder again.

"Looks like Xanatos came to give us a ride. Heh, don't worry. He's not completely bad… at least, compared to some people we've faced. He's actually turned around since he got a kid." Brooklyn's smile reassured her some, but she was still unsure as to how the humans would react around her. The humans around her home town usually just ignored her, but it seemed that here, humans knew about the gargoyles.

"Need a ride?" David Xanatos asked nonchalantly while the gargoyles got into his large helicopter. Though they had had a rough beginning, the gargoyles had eventually formed a strong bond with David Xanatos and his wife, Fox.

It didn't take long for them to get to Castle Wyvern, which sat on top of Xanatos Inc. The pilot took off her helmet to reveal herself to be Fox Xanatos, the former T.V. star from the hit show, the Pack. Xanatos' aid, Owen Burnett, was waiting on the roof holding young Alexander Xanatos in his hands. The baby giggled as his strange winged friends and his parents arrived.

Alexander had been raised around magic and gargoyles all his life, having been rescued by them multiple times as well as help them with his magic. Owen handed the child back to his parents gladly as the gargoyles stepped out of the helicopter. Diana's eyes widened from under her hat as she looked around. She felt something strange about this castle.

She tried to blend in with the darkness but sensed someone's eyes on her the whole time while the gargoyles explained their latest adventure with their friends. She glanced about nervously and finally noticed who's glare was on her. Owen Burnett was confused with the newest young gargoyle. He sensed something was different about her. Secretly he was really the magical being known as Puck, but he had been, in a way, grounded for fighting against Oberon. He was no longer allowed to use his own magic, save for protecting young Alex and teaching him.

They had been talking for hours when Diana noticed the sun rising. "Um, guys, Aurora's going to be coming in in a few! I really don't want to be around people when she shows up…" She pulled her coat in on herself more and tucked her tail in close. She desperately wished that they had more than thirty minutes left.

"She's right, Goliath, the sun is almost upon us, and the young lass is about to change as well." Hudson smiled as the sun starts to peak over the horizon.

The gargoyles barely had time to get to their pedestals before they turned to stone. Diana backed off towards one of the stone towers. "Why haven't you turned to stone yet?" Owen asked smoothly, though he already had a theory of his own.

"I… I'm not a gargoyle… at least… not by day… I should go…" The girl now ran as fast as she could down to the elevator. When she got down to the bottom floor, she had changed into her human outfit and walked out as calmly as she could. She looked up at the early morning of New York and took in a deep breath. She needed to hide somewhere until dark, then she'd explain herself to Brooklyn and the others. She was still uncomfortable around humans.

She looked around and then noticed just how lost she was in all reality to her. She flinched as someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go wandering the streets alone, kid." Once more Diana was gone and Aurora was in her way. Elisa smirked at the kid. She knew that any friend of the gargoyles could be a friend of hers, if given the chance. "Care to explain now?"

"I'm… I'm Aurora Dawn, the gargoyle you saw an hour ago was Diana Dusk. I… I don't know why I'm like this… my parents aren't like this, nor are my siblings… not that I ever really met any of them…" Aurora sighed. She took her hands out of her coat's pockets and showed that she really was human by day. "I even had to name myself, would you believe? I'm not used to dealing with anyone, so you have to understand… this is all new to me…"

Elisa looked at the girl and smiled softly. "Well don't worry, we can find someplace for you to stay till we get this sorted out."


End file.
